A Long Hot Winter
by caress of shadows
Summary: A future fic nothing to risque rated m for language and adult themes


AN: This is just a one shot because I am having a small case of writers block with The Choices We Make. Its not Beta'd, so I hope its not too full of errors!

AN: This was originally supposed to be smut, but it just ended up being kind of sweet. It's still rated M for language and adult themes, but nothing to risqué.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Rachel, or Puck. If I did we would only be able to watch Glee on skinemax!

* * *

A Long Hot Winter

Rachel Berry hated winter. She hated Ohio. _Why didn't I choose to attend university in a_ _warmer climate?_ She grumbled silently, as she trudged across the slushy quad of Ohio State University. Groaning as dirty pieces of ice stained her pink boots. She wished she would have gotten accepted by Julliard. She may still have to deal with the winter but, at least she would be in New York. Luckily, OSU boasts its own stellar music program. Surprisingly Finn, Quinn and Puck also attended college with her. Not that they were all friends or anything. It was still nice to see familiar faces. Much to Pucks chagrin, Rachel had kind of latched onto him. She couldn't really explain why, it had just kind of happened. Rachel knew he enjoyed having the company, considering he pretty much kept to himself. Except for the endless string of floosies he constantly entertained.

Which is why, when she stormed into his apartment she wasn't surprised to find one of the nameless throng there. The girl gave Rachel a nasty look as she grabbed her coat and purse to head out the door. Rachel just smirked as she locked the door behind the little slut.

"Another one bites the dust, Puckerman?" Rachel called as she kicked off her boots and shrugged out of her grey pea coat.

"Shut your pie hole, Berry." Puck's muffled reply came from the direction of his room.

Rachel followed his voice to his bedroom. "Get up, Puck. I have an emergency."

"Is there a shortage of knee socks?" Puck muttered.

"No. I'm serious, Noah." Rachel scolded.

I'm tired, Berry, come back later. Or never." He grouched, digging his head deeper into his pillow and pulling the covers over his head.

Rachel huffed. He wasn't going to kick her out like she was one of his hoochies. She walked right over to his bed and straddled him. Totally unaware of how intimate the position was in her anger. These were dire times.

"Noah, _they,_ are back together and we need to stop it!" Rachel practically screeched.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Finn and Quinn. Who else would it be?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

Puck popped his head from under the covers and Rachel found herself looking into more green than hazel eyes. Her heart sped up the way it always did, when he looked directly into her eyes.

"Rachel, I don't care. Now either take your clothes off and join me in bed or, get out of my apartment." He said lewdly.

"Please, Puck, must you be so unseemly?" She said, pretending she wasn't totally blushing at his suggestion. Honestly, she was seriously ready to get rid of her virgin status. The thought of her first time being with Puck made her shiver but, she refused to think about that. She may find Puck sinfully attractive however, her high school infatuation with Finn Hudson was still clear and present.

"Yes. Now get off me."

"No. Not until you agree to assist me. I can't go through another year alone. I am going to explode!" She said dramatically.

Puck gave her a calculating look and Rachel began to feel worried. Then he smirked and Rachel had feeling she should leave before everything got fucked up. She stayed.

"Okay, Berry, I will help you with Finn and Quinn, if you let me get in your pants." He offered wickedly.

_"What!" _Rachel squeaked.

"I didn't stutter, Berry. " He had the nerve to laugh.

Rachel was sure what shocked her the most, was the fact that she was actually considering this asinine proposal. She could feel her whole body blush at the thought.

"You're blushing." Puck observed.

"Well of course I am, when propositioned with…" Rachel sputtered unable to finish her sentence. What had he done to her? She loved words and talking, now she couldn't formulate a complete sentence!

"A night of naked splendor in my arms?" Puck finished for her.

"Noah!" Rachel buried her heated face in her hands.

"Come on, Legs, you know you've thought about it, hell I've more than thought about it." Puck cajoled.

Rachel didn't even want to know what he meant by that last comment. She already had an idea. She would never admit that Puck was the main star of her most heated fantasies, too. His head was big enough as it was.

"If I do this Finn will never have to know, right?"

I would never tell a soul. And just one more thing, Rachel."

"What?"

"I get you, before Finn does." He gazed hotly into her eyes when he gave her that stipulation.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, feeling familiar tingles at his warm glance. She felt herself being pulled towards him a whisper between their mouths.

"To seal the deal." He rasped as his mouth devoured hers.

Rachel had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Puck. She moaned with pure pleasure as he explored her mouth and she returned the same treatment. She felt possessed and free at the same time. Yes, she definitely should be kissing him more often. Wait, shouldn't she be thinking that about Finn and Finn only? Puck bit softly against her puffy bottom lip and any further thoughts of Finn went right out the window.

When Rachel suddenly started losing clothes, Puck called a quit to the foreplay. _Good luck Rachel Berry. _He thought with a smirk. If things continued this way Rachel would be his for good and Finn would just be a blip in her past.

000

After almost two fucking weeks of making out with Berry, touching Berry, and not banging Berry. Puck was more than sexually frustrated. He was climbing the damn walls. His arm, wrist and hand hurt from all the self love he was bestowing on himself. He would just call up one of his fuck buddies, but no. _Rachel, _said he couldn't mess around with other woman. Like a dumbass he had agreed because he was pretending to be her boyfriend. There was also the very irritating fact that he was head over heels, shit faced, in love with Rachel Berry. Luckily for Puck, Finn was still up Quinn's ass and Berry was turning to him more and more. He calculated another week before he got between Berry's thighs. Finally, the one woman he wanted most since he was a junior in high school was going to be his.

000

Exactly a week later, Puck's phone rang and he smirked as Berry's ring tone filled the room.

I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

"Sup, Berry." He answered.

"I am five minutes from you. We need to have a very important discussion." Rachel didn't bother to answer his greeting, and Puck noticed she sounded a little hysterical.

"Chill, Berry, I'll be here."

Four minutes later she was flying through his door. She was her normal little fireball self, and Puck loved it. He tried to keep a straight face as she launched into her longest diatribe yet.

"So let me get this straight, Finn asked you to help him make Quinn jealous?" Puck asked, incredulously.

"Yes, he did request something of that nature." Rachel agreed.

Puck laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Will you please stop laughing? I, for one, do not see the hilarity in this situation. If I wasn't so in love with you, I would strangle you." Rachel informed him, hand on hip and foot tapping.

Whoa, back up! Did I just admit that I am in love with _Noah Puckerman!? _At least he isn't laughing anymore.

"Wait, what did you just say, Rachel?" He asked quietly.

"I said to stop laughing."

"No. After that."

"I want to strangle you?" Rachel hedged, cheeks heating up.

"Stop evading, you know what I'm talking about." Puck said, slowly backing her towards his bedroom.

"Just drop it Noah." Rachel pleaded. She couldn't do this now! Why did she always have to fuck everything up? See! There she goes using fowl words! And why was Noah backing her towards his bedroom.

"Come on, Rachel." Noah was sounding a little irritated.

"Don't use that tone with me. This is your fault." She accused. "If you weren't so god forsaken sexy, _I_, would not be having this small dilemma."

"Trust me, it's anything _but_ small. Do you love me, Rach?" He asked gently.

Rachel felt her legs hit the edge of the bed. She looked into his eyes, she couldn't describe what she saw there but, she knew she could trust him.

"Yes, Noah, I love you." Her voice was barely a whisper. She wondered when she became so diffident.

Ha! He knew it. _Berry__ land here I come! _He was the luckiest bastard in the world, right now.

"I love you too, Legs." And with a final step he toppled her onto the bed. He followed her down pressing his muscled for intimately against her curves. "Please tell me this means we get to do it?"

"Oh, absolutely." Rachel agreed as she pulled his mouth down to hers.

000

Several hours latter a very satisfied Rachel lay sprawled out on Puck's bed deliciously exhausted and sweaty."

"Wow. I mean wow, Noah." She huffed.

"I bet your glad I got to you before Finn." Puck smirked.

Rachel laughed at his cockiness. "That's what you think, I am still thinking about assisting him with his Quinn issue." She said just to rile him up.

"No your not." He laughed, because he knew what she was doing.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." He began kissing a hot line down her neck to her shoulder blade. "I put Finn up to it, I was sick of waiting for you."

"Noah, I should be furious at you but, after what we just did, I find it impossible."

"You better get used to it, I'm irresistible, babe."

And he went about showing her just how irresistible he could be. It was one long hot winter.

* * *

Reviews = love!


End file.
